Hollow
by Charly Land
Summary: Thor lo contempló con espanto, con el terror de saberlo perdido, pero Loki no pudo sentir tristeza por ello, tan solo vergüenza. Su destino siempre había sido el ser la sombra de su hermano, intentar alejarse de el lo llevó a cometer una estupidez, ahora estaba maldito. No había marcha atrás [Thor/Loki] [Evento #DíadeTravesurasyNostalgia] [Dedicado a Rosi Daniela]


**Disclaimer:** El movierse de ©"Thor", trama y personajes son propiedad de Stan Lee, Marvel y Disney. La mitología nórdica es pues, de los nórdicos. Pero Loki es de Thor y Thor es de Loki, y eso no está en discusión.

 **Advertencia: Uso** descarado del **OoC** | Thor/Loki |Semi-Cannon | Seidh | Mitología nórdica | Two-shot.

 **Nota:** Este FanFic era para el Evento #DíadeTravesurasyNostalgia de la página Thunder&Mischief-Thorki. Estaba pensado para Halloween, pero a mi Laptop le dio hemorroides y pues, nada que hacer.

Con especial amor a **Rosi Daniela** , que me anotó por allí al evento.

Disfruten la lectura, y no olviden dejar su review con su sabia opinión.

Besos estelares.

* * *

 **Hollow**

—

 **.1.**

* * *

Valaskialf se irgue ante sus ojos imponente, dorada y bañada por el plata de las estrellas que coronan su cielo profundo. Nada queda ya de lo que alguna vez fue aquel lugar. Antes roca y metal, ahora oro y draupnir.

Han pasado ya varios eones desde la última vez que estuvo allí. Allí en ese mismo lugar, de la misma manera, pero con diferentes intenciones.

Una sonrisa torcida se forma en los labios de la figura encapuchada. Si, ha tardado, pero su venganza pronto hará temblar esas tierras.

Entre las sombras que envuelven el bosque que rodeaba la planicie de Ida, donde se sienta la gran Asgard, el reino eterno, la figura desaparece.

* * *

(…)

* * *

Sif le da un empellón que lo envía al suelo, su boca se llena de tierra y su lengua vuelve a probar el regusto de la humillación. Loki intenta incorporarse, pero el peso en su espalda del pie enfundado en altas botas de cuero de su contrincante se lo impiden, lo obliga a quedarse enterrado como un miserable gusano que se revuelve sobre el polvo.

Más allá, a un par de metros las risas son bulliciosas. Fandral, Hogun, Volstagg, Thor e incluso su instructor ríen. Risas de burlas que atraen las lágrimas a sus pestañas. Lágrimas que Loki no les dará el gusto de ver. No otra vez.

 _Nunca más camarada_ , se promete.

Se revuelve con furiosos movimientos hasta que en un impulso se libera, mandando de bruces a Sif. Alcanza a escuchar el quejido molesto de _maldito tramposo_ de la muchacha y el reclamo de su hermano _No seas llorica Loki, ella es una niña, ten dignidad_ antes de salir corriendo de la arena de entrenamiento a todo lo que sus piernas le dan.

Corre sin importarle nada, sintiendo sus pulmones agonizar entre sus costillas, su lengua secarse y sus piernas casi fallarle. Necesitaba alcanzar su habitación, su refugio. Pero su deseo es truncado, doblando la esquina del último pasillo hacia su meta, choca contra un cuerpo más alto, blando por algunas partes y firme por otras.

Es una sirvienta. Una con la librea de la reina, su madre, pero Loki está seguro de no haberla visto nunca antes, y él conoce muy bien a esa servidumbre, pues suele pasar mucho tiempo con Frigga y ellos siempre andan pululando por allí. Aunque puede ser que está aturdido por el golpe que se ha dado al caer, y por eso no logra que su mente haga sinapsis correctamente.

Ella se desmadeja ante él en un nudo de disculpas y gestos apurados, recogiendo el cortinaje que se ha escapado de sus brazos mientras le tiende la mano una y otra vez para ayudarle a ponerse de pie. Loki frunce el ceño, no necesita de tal gesto, él es un príncipe de Asgard, si se cae debe levantarse por su propio pie, así que haciendo un aspaviento le rechaza; pero cuando intenta ponerse de pie el mundo se sacude, gira como un suave tifón y la sensación tibia de algo escurriendo por su cuello le hace saber el porqué.

Se ha abierto la cabeza y sangra profusamente.

La mujer ahoga un gritillo ante la visión de su sangre y sin mediar más que un confié en mí, mi príncipe lo arrastra por el pasillo hasta las escaleras que dan a un pequeño salón. Está vacío. A Loki le parece extraño, tan extraño como la desconocida sirvienta, pero se le olvida en cuanto ella pone sus manos detrás de su cuello y el influjo de seidh penetra en él.

Su cuerpo se tensa por los zarcillos de magia incrustándose bajo su piel que reparan todo. Pero no es magia curativa lo que ella está ejecutando, es algo más, él se da cuenta, pues la sangre que había brotado de su interior se convierte en virutas escarlatas que flotan durante un segundo o dos ante sus ojos y después vuelven sobre su camino andado y entran a su cuerpo.

Al final no hay herida, ni siquiera las magulladuras de su previa lucha con Sif, solo piel lisa y suave; incluso su cuerpo se siente liviano, casi como si hubiese descanso por varios días sin mayor preocupación que dormir largo y tendido.

—¿Qué fue lo que me hiciste? —le pregunta, con los ojos clavados en ella. Distinguiéndola bien por primera vez.

Ella tiene una belleza encantadora. De cabellera castaña y ojos oscuros. Unos labios rojos y finos. Su rostro posee rasgos suaves y la contextura de su cuerpo es el de un gorrioncillo. No, definitivamente no es alguien que en lo más mínimo pase desapercibido.

Su cuerpo se tensa. Desconfía. Ella puede ser de esos cretinos que de vez en cuando se filtran para tratar de herir a su padre, crear maledicencia en la corte para alterar la paz del reino.

—Es magia de runas—le contesta ella con una sonrisita misteriosa.

—Sé de runas, y ninguna puede hacer eso que hiciste— le acusa él.

—Entonces no las conoce a bien, mi príncipe. Al menos no todas—su voz tiene cierta altanería que no le gusta a Loki.

—¿Quién eres? —alzándose en toda la estatura que su infantil cuerpo le permite se enfrenta a ella—. Eres una seiðkona, no puedes ser de la librea de mi madre, alguien como tú no se sobajaría a ser una sirvienta, una aprendiz tal vez, o una invitada de honor. Tu conocimiento de magia es... me atrevería a decir casi como el de mi madre.

—Me halaga, mi príncipe—su voz es dulce, miel goteante cadenciosa—. Pero si lo soy, una simple sirvienta y no podría aspirar a más, aunque así lo quisiese. Usted mejor que nadie sabe que en Asgard la hechicería es muy poco apreciada, y mi magia, la magia de runas es una que ni siquiera nuestra bien amada reina gusta.

—¿Por qué dices eso? Mi madre siempre ha defendido el seidh—defiende a su madre, jamás permitiría que vilipendiaran sus acciones. Para Loki su madre era el ser más sabio y recto en todo Yggdrasil.

—Pero jamás lo hace público. Y no puede negarlo, yo estoy con ella más que usted. Sé de lo que hablo. Entiendo sus razones, es la esposa del Allfödr después de todo. Solo que como seiðkona no es una posición que defienda.

—Odias a mi padre—apunta, siempre ha sido muy perceptivo y las emociones en la mujer son claras.

Ella hace un gesto ante sus palabras que no sabe interpretar, parece contrariada y a la vez sorprendida. Se queda callada por un largo minuto, luego relaja los hombros y habla con voz suavecita.

—No, no lo hago. El Allfödr es el rey más sabio y sagaz que se ha podido ver en los nueve mundos, sus motivos tendrá para mantener al margen la magia, quizás sea porque hace ya muchos años por ella se vivió una época de tinieblas, solo es que es injusto que todos los portadores de ella seamos menospreciados si no es que humillados y temidos por ello. No todos somos iguales—finaliza con un suspiro.

Loki relaja el ceño y también exhala todo el aire de sus pulmones, uno que no sabía estaba reteniendo. Sus palabras calan hondo en su pecho. La desconfianza muere.

Se siente identificado con ella.

—Te entiendo—le confiesa a la vez que se vuelve a sentar en el diván que habían estado compartiendo—. Pero un día eso podría cambiar, mi hermano me dijo que cuando sea rey instaurara academias de magia y todos los mundos podrán compartir sus conocimientos—una sonrisa brota ante sus palabras, cálida y sincera. La sonrisa de un infante ante un anhelo dorado.

—Sería más esperanzador si usted llegase a ser rey, mi príncipe.

Loki se echa a reír.

—Eres muy atrevida mujer. Thor es el primogénito, es su derecho. Además, solo tengo ocho, no es algo que deba estarse pensado con referencia a nosotros en este momento.

Esta vez fue el turno de ella para reír.

—Y es por eso que creo que usted es quien debería llegar a ser rey.

—Las zalamerías no van conmigo. Sé que lo estás haciendo como disculpas. Pero te ordeno no lo hagas. Si quieres agradarme ¿Por qué no mejor me enseñas de tu magia? Parece muy interesante.

—Sería todo un honor para mí—consiente ella.

—Bien, nos vemos mañana aquí mismo, después del desayuno—y de un pequeño salto se levanta para echarse a andar, alejándose de la mujer que no da indicios de moverse de donde está.

Ya está en el umbral de la puerta cuando se detiene, girándose sobre sus talones. Ella sigue allí, con una sonrisa suave adornándole los labios.

—¿Sí? —le incita ella pues él se ve avergonzando.

—Lo siento ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Puede llamarme Haidee, mi príncipe. Y no se avergüence, no es algo de relevancia en realidad.

La sonrisa ancha que ella le brinda, Loki se la devuelve. Ella le causa inquietud, pero en el fondo también mucho agrado, además de curiosidad por su magia; así que sus gestos son enteramente naturales hacia ella.

—Haidee. Bonito nombre—le concede, y finalmente le da la espalda saliendo de allí.

—Oh, tan tierno. Será toda una delicia beber de tus gritos, pequeño príncipe—murmura ella, tan ligero como una brisa helada.

Y a las sombras de la noche venidera que se cuelan por los ventanales, sus ojos oscuros y brillantes, parecen de un amarillo añejo, casi sucio.

Ojos de hambre.


End file.
